<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Staking a claim by PoisonJack</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28906080">Staking a claim</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonJack/pseuds/PoisonJack'>PoisonJack</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Borderlands (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Jack, Alpha Timothy Lawrence, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cock Rings, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, General au, Hickies, Impossible refractory periods, Kissing, Knotting, M/M, Omegaverse, Possessiveness, Voice Kink, handjobs, kind of idfk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:55:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28906080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonJack/pseuds/PoisonJack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has trouble expressing how he truly feels outside of fucking, but the hickey on the back of Tim's neck speaks for itself.</p>
<p>Tim decides to speak up for the both of them.</p>
<p>This was a fic-fill of an omegaverse sentence-prompt for anon: <i> Prompt 50-: “I don’t care if you’re also an alpha, I want to claim you.” </i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Handsome Jack/Timothy Lawrence, Jackothy - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Staking a claim</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was a fill for anon from <a href="https://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/post/640582416590929920/abo-prompts">this</a> list! Thanks! :D</p>
<p>...my cats keep demanding I should sit with them, so it's taking me five-million years to cross-post on here and tumblr AHAHAH XD</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack was nipping a trail of kisses up Tim’s upper spine, making the younger alpha murmur in pleasure. </p>
<p>The CEO was reveling in the afterglow, his knot still inside of the other alpha, and Tim’s purrs were felt in Jack’s own chest. </p>
<p>They were perfect like this. <em>Tim</em> was perfect like this. Gorgeous and cute and smelling happy and sated, and his body warm and tight around the older alpha’s knot. The younger man was making happy sounds in his throat as they laid there catching their breath, and Jack lavished affection everywhere he could reach while they were tied together. </p>
<p>If they could stay like this forever, Jack would do it in a heartbeat. Tim smelled like <em>home </em>in a way Jack had never experienced before. He always did. The other alpha was cute before all the facial surgeries, but his scent had always drawn Jack to him. The sweet way Tim would say his name as he drove into him made something fiercely possessive dig its claws deep into Jack’s chest. </p>
<p>They were already exclusive to one another. Jack hardly had the time to screw around on him even if he wanted to, which he didn’t, and Tim wasn’t interested in anyone else but the older man, as far as Jack’s own observations had gone.</p>
<p>But it wasn’t enough. He still <em>wanted </em>him. Tim’s stuff was in his closet, he spent more nights over here than his own residence quarters, and he had his <em>knot</em> inside the other alpha, but it still wasn’t <em>enough.</em></p>
<p>Jack pressed kisses to Tim’s shoulder, moving to his neck as the younger man angled his head to give the older man more room. <em>Then</em> the biting, nipping kisses started at the base of the other alpha’s neck, Jack’s tongue licking over the spot lazily as he rocked a bit into Tim’s body.</p>
<p>Jack pressed his teeth in considerably firmly, Tim’s gasped sighs of pleasure followed by happy hums as Jack’s tongue soothed the sting. He kept kissing and licking at the younger man’s skin, the bites starting to feel familiar. He was pretty sure he knew what Jack was doing. </p>
<p>The motion was not unlike the act of claiming an omega, and it definitely didn’t escape Tim’s notice, even if it felt really <em>nice</em>. The sentiment made something inside of Tim satisfied and happy. Being the object of such desire by the older, powerful alpha made Tim’s cheeks heat and his heart face in excitement. “...what’re ya doin’ there...?”</p>
<p>Jack pressed a kiss to that same part of the back of his neck. “<em>Fuck</em>, I want you so much, pumpkin...”</p>
<p>Tim snorted and Jack groaned. “You’re still <em>inside me</em>, Jack. You have me.” He bore down on the alpha’s knot and Jack held him tightly, hugging the other alpha with his entire body as he groaned. His cock twitched inside the younger man.</p>
<p>“<em>Fuck, </em>baby… you’re so perfect, Timothy... You’re the best fuck I’ve ever had and I mean that, sweetheart.” </p>
<p>Tim snorted, and Jack took back up kissing and nipping about the younger man’s shoulders and neck, but then he returned to his nape with his teeth once more, biting in a way that made Tim’s cock twitch beneath him, his knot pulsing in interest. </p>
<p>If he weren’t an alpha, then Jack’s actions already would’ve bonded them as mates. Tim didn’t have a bonding gland to mark, though, and Jack had never pretended like Tim was an omega in the first place, even if his actions at the moment were a little confusing. Just because Tim was the one getting fucked tonight didn’t mean Jack wouldn’t be asking him to do it to <em>him</em> tomorrow. </p>
<p>But what he was doing— without a <em>doubt</em> in Tim’s mind- was try to <em>claim</em> him just like an alpha might an omega. There was no denying the possessiveness in the way he bit and kissed his skin. Jack wanted to bond, even if that was impossible.</p>
<p><em>And without asking first</em>, <em>even</em>. It made Tim smirk and his cheeks fill with pleased heat at the thought. It was <em>such</em> a Jack thing. Maybe it wasn’t the healthiest thing for Tim to enjoy, but the older alpha’s undone possessiveness and clear desire made Tim grind his hips into the mattress, relishing in Jack’s weight on top of him.</p>
<p>“<em>Jaaack</em>,” Tim sighed out, reaching behind himself to try and take the older man’s hand. “...that feels... <em>ahh</em>… <em>really</em> good, but… <em>You’re</em> an alpha, I’m <em>also</em> an alpha…? You need an omega for what I know you’re doing...”</p>
<p>“I don’t need an <em>omega</em>,” Jack growled against Tim’s neck, “I don’t care if you’re also an alpha. I want to claim <em>you</em>. For all to see. You’re <em>mine</em>, Timmy. All <em>mine.”</em></p>
<p>Tim shuddered in pleasure at the timbre of Jack’s tone. The possessiveness there held <em>no</em> shame, bold and ready to defy anyone who’d argue the fact, Tim included. </p>
<p>Jack moved to kiss Tim’s lips; tease his tongue with his own. His knot had gone down enough now to slip from the younger man, and Jack moved to gather Tim in his arms as the younger alpha went willingly. “<em>Mine, Timothy</em>.”</p>
<p>“<em>Fuck</em>, yeah I am...” Tim groaned, grinding himself against Jack’s thigh. The younger alpha was already recovered, hard again and only getting harder as Jack licked a hot trail up the side of his throat and jaw. He bit Tim there as well, making the younger man’s hips jolt with sudden arousal.</p>
<p>“...<em>Who loves you, sweetie?</em>”</p>
<p>“<em>You do…</em>” Tim gasped out as Jack snaked a hand down between them. He could feel the older man’s release already leaking out of him, and he could feel himself leaking precome as Jack swirled the pad of his thumb around his cockhead. The CEO moved those fingers to circle beneath the head, and Tim’s hips jerked so hard he dislodged the older man’s efforts. Jack was quick to get his hand right back in place as Tim desperately rutted against him. “<em>Fuck! More…. </em>please<em> Jack!”</em></p>
<p>
  <em>“Anything you want… Who do you belong to, Timmy?”</em>
</p>
<p>“You… <em>you</em>!—- <em>mmmmm fuck</em>… I- <em>you...</em> oh <em>Jack…</em>”</p>
<p>The older man had started stroking him in earnest, jerking Tim’s impressive alpha-cock in rhythm between them. Tim was panting, and Jack swung a leg over the other man to pull their lower halves closer. Tim moaned and held onto the CEO right as Jack whispered gruffly in his ear. “And who do <em>I</em> belong to?”</p>
<p>“I— <em>what</em>?” Tim’s attention was entirely governed by his cock and Jack’s hand on it, and as the older man sped up his strokes, Tim could feel the tight coils of pleasure waiting to spring orgasm. Jack kept him right at the precipice though, and nibbled at the younger man’s ear. Tim moaned.</p>
<p>“Answer the question, <em>Timmy</em>,” Jack said as he gave the other man’s cock a twist in his hand. “Who do <em>I</em> belong to?”</p>
<p>“<em>Wha…</em> <em>You</em>? <em>Oh Jack that’s- aaah…”</em></p>
<p>Jack was impatient, growling the words he wanted the younger man to say. <em>“I belong to </em>you<em>, Timothy.” </em>Tim’s voice echoed off the bedroom walls, and Jack’s hand sped up, knowing the other alpha liked to be bossed around in bed sometimes; knowing what he was saying was patently <em>true</em>. “<em>Say it,</em> baby. Say I belong to you…”</p>
<p>Tim could feel his cock give a lurch of approval at the idea of Jack belonging to him. It made him feel greedy and powerful and wanted… and <em>incredibly</em> turned on. “...<em>you belong to me</em>…” Tim gasped out, voice reedy yet full of such unexpressed need.</p>
<p>Jack increased his speed without notice and Tim was crying out. The older man could feel the younger alpha’s knot begin to swell, and he smiled in satisfaction. “Say it like you <em>mean</em> it, Tim.”</p>
<p>Tim could feel himself coming at the dissatisfied tone he <em>knew</em> Jack was affording for <em>his</em> benefit. He <em>liked</em> the little edge of threat there; he liked knowing that Jack<em> wanted </em>him to say it like he knew it. That the older man was asking, by implication, to be claimed by the other alpha in turn.</p>
<p>This wasn’t like their <em>normal</em> dirty talk, though. Jack was serious. He could tell he was, by the look on his face and the edge in his eyes, and the sheer earnestness of his voice. Jack considered himself <em>owned</em> by Tim, and he was saying as much, even trying to get the younger man off to the idea.</p>
<p>And it was certainly working. “Oh fuck me… ah- <em>You belong to me!”</em></p>
<p>“<em>Louder</em>, baby...”</p>
<p>“<em>You belong to me!! </em>You’re <em>mine</em>, Jack!! <em>You’re- ffffuck!!”</em></p>
<p>Jack stroked him through his orgasm, the older man chuckling with sheer-pleasure at the little noises Tim was still making as he rode out the mind-tingling echoes of pleasure that currently left him temporarily deaf. </p>
<p>Tim pushed Jack’s hand off his cock a few moments later, but pressed his knot against the older man’s thigh. Jack wiped his hand on the sheets and then cuddled close to spoon the other alpha, nosing about his neck and pressing kisses to his skin while Tim laid there, catching his breath and breathing in Jack’s own powerful musk.</p>
<p>Jack brushed fingers through Tim’s sweaty hair, trying to style it the same way he did his own. Then he decided to play with it instead, and dragged dull nails over the younger alpha’s scalp as Tim sighed with contentment. </p>
<p>“...Don’t forget that, Timothy,” the older man said a bit sternly, though the kiss he next pressed to Tim’s lips was soft and sweet. The hand at his throat was a threat and a promise. “It doesn’t matter if you’re an alpha. Consider yourself claimed.”</p>
<p>“<em>You’re</em> mine,” Tim simply answered back, meeting Jack’s gaze with his own. The CEO smiled far more softly than Tim might’ve expected, but then, he had to remind himself that Jack had done some pretty amazing things, but he was <em>still</em> just a man at the end of the day. The other alpha wanted family and companionship just as much as anyone else. It felt as if that was more clear all of a sudden as the older man held him. And the thing that had been on Tim’s mine for longer than he cared to admit finally broke free. “I love you, Jack.”</p>
<p>“<em>Sweetheart…</em>” The older man held him closely then, a hand in Tim’s hair and the other around his waist. They didn’t speak those kinds of words <em>outside</em> of fucking. This was a first. </p>
<p>As Tim held Jack back though, the younger man pondered more on the obsessive lavishing Jack had done to the back of his neck. Tim suspected there would be a mighty hickey there, but the message was clear enough. And he <em>did</em> love him. He was fairly certain Jack loved him back, but couldn’t say it outside of fucking. The throb of his skin from Jack’s bites told him all he needed to know. Claim, and be claimed. </p>
<p>He wanted to return the sentiment, even as he could tell Jack was currently feeling a <em>lot</em> about just his words as he slightly trembled, holding the younger man. Tim said the words again, while Jack clung to him and he held the older man right back. The CEO became so human like this. They were words he desperately wanted to hear, but moreover they were words he believed. </p>
<p>With the throb of the skin on his neck and the older man cuddling him, Tim knew exactly what he was going to do.</p>
<p>The younger alpha didn’t expect actual tears when he asked Jack to marry him that night, but the request the older man made for wedding cock-rings was, at the very least, familiar and par for the course.</p>
<p>The jeweler wisely didn’t ask questions about the <em>very</em> differently-sized “engagement ring” order to be delivered to the CEO’s penthouse itself.</p>
<p>...Jack made them have a “practice” ceremony with both sets.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It’s good for the fanfic joke but never use any actual ring as a cock-ring okay most have some sort of mechanism to get it off/it’s not a complete metal “band” like the name might make you think that could potentially cut off circulation xD I just don’t feel like you’d go to a jeweler for any kind of nice cock ring anyways tbh like I want sex experts designing my toys thanks AHAHHA No necrosis of the dick happening on my watch! Keep that blood flowin’! AHAHAH *the more you know* </p>
<p><a href="http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/">my tumblr</a> | <a href="http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/post/134979026515/a-ao3-fic-archive">my fic masterlist archive</a> | <a href="https://twitter.com/PurgeThatUrge">my twitter</a> </p>
<p>Please leave kudos and/or a comment if you enjoyed! ;) ao3 FAQ: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/faq/comments-and-kudos?language_id=en#anoncomment">Can I post comments anonymously, or if I don't have an Archive account? </a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>